heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.29 - Rainbow Sparkle Thunder!
Sometimes, Karolina Dean couldn't quite rouse the others into doing something with her. Molly and Georgia both had their business, and 'lina had hers, she supposed. Even if right now? 'lina was kinda bored. Stepping out of one of the art galleries that littered the area, the blonde woman brings up a hand to push a strand of her hair behind her ear, her medic-alert bracelet catching in the light. 'lina was dressed warmly - with a hobo jacket worthy of Macklemore, flared jeans, and sneakers. At least she had a butterfly pin for her hair, right? Yes, she had received a look or two while in the gallery. But now that she is out of that place? She glances up and down the road, pursing her lips, mind rolling on what she could do with herself next. ---- Some streets away Julie had just left the campus of the Academy of Tomorrow, a jacket over her shoulders which carried the colors and emblem of the academy on the back. Usually you would call it a football one, but neither had Julie the boyfriend that lend it to her nor was she on the football team - and the T.A. on the left side more marked her as coach or trainer assistant. A short time later she bent into the same street Karolina was on, mustling her way through a small crowd that blocked the pavement in front of a small restaurant. Then she spotted some very long blonde hair in front of her. "Karolina?" ---- Karolina was pausing a moment by the time Julie comes around - her eyes drawn to a little coffee shop across the way - when a familiar voice draws her out of her contemplation. Twisting her head around, Karolina sees, "Julie?" she asks, blinking her eyes twice, before a little smile dances up unto her lips. Of course, 'lina recognizes the uniform she was wearing as some sort of sports one, Karolina lifting her eyes up towards Julie's face as she turns entirely towards her. "Look at you, all sporty! What's that about? Did you just go for a run?" ---- With a few steps Julie caught up to Karolina, almost trying to catch her hand in a greeting "I had to watch on some youngsters in sports to do their exercises. Nothing fancy, but hey, I am teaching now." A light giggle escapes Julies throat a she points to the coffee shop "Want to have a drink? To celebrate?" ---- 'lina doesn't protest her hand being taken, her eyes swiveling down to look at the pair of hands a moment. Glancing back up to Julie, there was a smile that spreads across her lips. "Hey, you're teaching? That's great! I didn't know you were... jeez, you don't look /that/ much older than me?" she asks. "But sure, um. I kinda don't have any money on me right now, so I don't mind talking with you as you drink something? Would be nice to get out of this cold, too." ---- "Hey, I am only eighteen, and it's only Teacher Assistant. Looking after the kids." Julie answered as she tried to drag Karolina to the coffeeshop "And no protest, I'll buy us two coffees." "So how are you? Doing good so far or is something up?" Julie asked as she pushed open the door of the coffeeshop. ---- "I really don't need..." begins Karolina, when she realizes Julie said no protests. Biting her lower lip, she glances to one side, before flicking her eyes towards the coffeeshop. The two young women were moving to the coffeeshop right now, Karolina's eyes going briefly to the sign of the store. "I'm doing great recently, actually! Um. If you can keep it a secret, I may have a really good opportunity coming up for Molly and I. We could really, you know, get a job doing superheroing or something. Not sure how I feel about it, but it's gotta be better than just... you know, hanging out all day," she says then. ---- Already in the coffee shop? One Eddie Thorson aka Eddie Resilver. He's not sure which name he can even use anymore. Dressed in jeans and a Green Lantern Logo shirt as well as his usual Captain America patterned leather jacket and that almost ever-present backpack, he's waiting patiently on line to order a drink behind someone that's ordering a very overly complicated drink. When he hears the door chime, the power booster glances over his shoulder to see who's arrived and blinks when he spots the girls. He's got the feeling he's seen them before somewhere but he's having trouble remembering where or when exactly. ---- "Like getting a stipend? Go for it, that gives you a good standfoot if you need it. I actually get that stipend from the bureau and earn a few rolls from the assistant thing. Enough to have some coffee now and then and still fund my stay at the Academy." Julie gossips to Karolina, lining up behind Eddie. Sure, Eddie might have seen her hero-persona, maybe on the more recent news or some years back, but she at least still tried her best to keep a secret ID... at least to the general public. ---- Of course, 'lina was in the news too. Mostly as Lucy in the Sky, but still. There was something familiar about Eddie as well, and Karolina turns her eyes to the back of his head, kinda... narrowing her eyes as she regards Thorson carefully. "Hmmn," she says. Normally, when talking about superhero things, she'd keep her alterego a bit quieter, but of course she speaks loud enough so that Eddie can hear. "Yeah - like - well, I guess they haven't mentioned actual compensation for doing like hero work, but. I'm sure we'll get enough to at least buy snacks. You wouldn't /believe/ how much it costs to feed Molly, sometimes..." she says, bringing up a hand to her forehead and kinda releasing a dramatic sigh. "So do you take classes, too? You must be busy!" ---- Talk of hero things definitely gets Eddie's attention and he perks up almost instantly. Still a fanboy even with things weighing him down. Talk of getting paid for heroics brings a slight frown to his face but the voices are causing more of that 'they are really familiar' feeling. Of course with him paying more attention to the conversation behind him, he's not paying attention to what's in front. So when he starts to step forward to place his order he catches his foot on the edge of the floor mat and goes down with a THUD right in front of the girls. "Ow." ---- "The courses I take start only in some weeks, in the next semester. But sounds like you have hell of an eater to care for. I really need to meet Molly some day." Julie answers, just before Eddie falls over his own feet. Offering the poor one a hand she bows down a bit "You should watch where you step. Are you ok?" she asks, giving him a gentle smile. ---- "Molly is..." begins Karolina Dean - before the commotion in front of her draws her eyes that way. "Oh no!" she asks, saying - nearly the same time as Julie does - "Are you okay?" Stepping forward, Karolina moves to kneel down by Eddie, likewise offering him a hand, and canting her head to the side - the California girl making a goofy little smile. "I do that all the time - it's sooo embarrassing, right?" she asks. ---- Eddie blinks at both offered hands, blushing a little. He accepts both and offers a sheepish smile. "S-sorry about that. Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a fall," he replies with a chuckle. "Umm, sorry if this sounds weird but have we m-met before? You seem really familiar..." he trails off, looking between the two. ---- Julie thinks about it a few seconds as she helps Eddie up "I can not remember such a meeting... unless you have seen this one film, I had been stuntwoman in. Julie Power." Then she looks over to Karolina, giving her a slight smile. "or do you know him?" ---- "Oh, you don't have to apologize - we're just sorry for you, I guess?" says 'lina, kinda shrugging one shoulder - but her smile was quite bright and cheery, nonetheless. "If it helps, you seem really really familiar, too, but I'm not the famous movie star that Julie is," says Karolina, giving Eddie a wry grin, and a tilt of her head. "Well, my name is Karolina Dean - it's wonderful to meet you," she says, straightening up after helping him up, before she looks to Julie. "Well, we kinda know him now?" ---- "S-sorry, I haven't seen a lot of movies at all. My friends are trying to fix it though. Wh-what movie was it?" Eddie asks curiously. He manages a smile too but it becomes mixed with a surprised look when Karolina mentions he's familiar. "I am?" he's not used to that. "Oh um, I'm Eddie Thorson," he introduces himself a little awkwardly. "We should probably order d-drinks before anyone else gets on line and yells at us though," he adds with another smile. ---- "I'm not a star. Just had that single Stuntwoman gig in this action flick last summer and it was really only the stunts." Julie answers. "It should have come out for christmas. But Karolina's Parents were really stars. I mean, they had a few films and such." Then a second Julie goes awkardly silent before making wide eyes "Thorson as in Thor, God of Thunder? I say thee nay-Thor?" "Eh, yes, drinks... Dark Chocolate Mocca. And you Karo?" ---- "You /are/," says Karolina to Eddie, "Although I have no idea... oh well. Maybe we're long-lost cousins, or something. You have any family out in California?" says Karolina, her tone of voice kinda light, playful. Although, when Eddie says what he does, she does color a bit, "Um, right," she says then, turning her eyes towards the counter. "Oh, quiet about my parents," she says to Julie, although the tone wasn't honestly spiteful or shushing. "I'll just take a tea, a black one, if they have it?" A quick check of the menu. "And they appear to." ---- "Stuntwork looks like hard w-work," Eddie remarks idly, remembering a movie-set he spent some time around after stopping a villain from attacking it. Karolina gets a curious look when her parents are mentioned and she says she doesn't want them mentioned. "Umm, n-no. No family out that way. Just in New York," he replies. There's then an awkward nod to Julie. "Th-that's him," he confirms about Thor. When it's his turn to order, Eddie just orders a plain hot chocolate. ---- Julie slips a twenty-dollar bill over to the counter, lifting the hand with three fingers to note she pays for the three of them. "How is it to be the son of Thor?" she asked with a smirk, then nods at Karolina "It's ok, my family is here too. Do I spot a free space over there?" she then asks, pointing at a table of three before fetching her cup and change from the counter. ---- "Wait - the son of Thor? Like... the norse guy?" says Karolina, giving Eddie another long sort of look, pursing her lips. "Hmm - cool," she says, before giving him a smile. "Thank you for buying for us, Julie," says 'lina, brushing a wayward lock of hair out of her eyes. "Wow - so you have family all in this area, then. What about Valhalla and all that stuff?" she asks, even as she picks up her tea and leads the way to the table of three, taking a seat there. ---- "Th-thanks," Eddie remarks when Julie pays. He follows the girls over to the table with his drink in hand and waits for them to sit before he takes a seat himself. "Right now it's...c-complicated," he replies softly. There's a nods to Karolina before Eddie blinks. "Umm...there m-might be relatives in Valhalla but that's a land for the d-d-dead..." ---- Julie chuckles, nodding "So you're really his son? Blood and such? Like super strong and having your own..." That moment her cellphone rings "ahw... damnd. That's the Academy. I got to run!" she answers, pulling the slim smartphone from the pocket. "I am sorry pals, I'll see you some other time, ok?" ---- "Yeah, you don't quite look dead yet!" enthuses Karolina, laughing a little bit at her own perceived joke. Although she clears her throat. "And later, Julie - thank you for the tea!" says 'lina, lifting her glass of tea in a little salute to the retreating TA. "So, it's more like an adopted thing, then? That's just as cool, I think," says 'lina. ---- Category:Log